Echoes of the Past
by King Ice
Summary: (Hey guys, I don't have any chapters for this story yet, but hopefully I will soon.) When you can't remember anything but you know you should. What happens?


(A/N: Ok guys. This is the final rewrite! I promise on this. IVe spent too much time on rewriting. I'm going to continue from here.)

On a high, snowy mountain snow swirled round and round. And in the center of it stood two men. The bald one with a black beard stood with his arms crossed behind his back. He looked slightly nervous as he looked at the others face. "Are you sure you want to do this? Remember the last time we tried to give life to a substance."

"Yes brother, I remember." The shorter and younger looking man said as he examined a snowflake he had caught. "But there were good things that came out of other tries too. The creepers for instance." His white eyes stared intently at the design of the tiny snowflake.

The taller, tanner one nodded his head in agreement. "The creepers were a good creation. But, they have devolved from the good they used to be." He then pointed at the held snowflake. "Is he ready?"

Concern flickered in the shorter ones blue eyes for a moment. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "Yes. He is ready and he knows that he will remember nothing if he survives."

"That's good." The bald man held out his arms, and a white energy snaked out from them towards a spot in the air. "Here goes nothing."

"Remember brother," the shorter man started, "if you try to help shape this being he will most likely end up corrupted. Let me do the work. Just supply the energy."

"I know Herobrine." The bald man replied as the tendrils of energy started to wind themselves into a undulating blob.

As the blob of white grew, Herobrine started to mold the blob into a humanoid shape. Arms, legs, and a head all appeared but took no definition. No details emerged from this blank form.

"The base is finished Notch." Herobrine stated and knelt to the snow covered ground. "It is time to give him a shape again."

Notch just nodded in recognition of Herobrine's words. Then since Herobrines influence was gone he manipulated the tentacles of energy to hold together the humanoid shape while his brother gathered materials for the beings body.

Herobrine crafted many things for the being. He crafted a skeleton from the ice around them, flesh and organs from the snow falling from the sky, skin from the hard snow crusts on the surface of the mountain, hair of the pale solar rays that managed to make it through the thick winter clouds, and eyes from two pale blue diamonds. Then after a very careful, stressful, and time consuming ordeal all the internals were placed in the form and the skin was placed on top giving it detail.

"Now for the final step…" Herobrine said under his breath and to no one in particular. Notch laid the body slowly and carefully on the ground so the fragile wintery parts wouldn't get damaged. Then both brothers approached. Herobrine knelt down beside it slowly and lifted his hand above the chest where a small hole burrowed down inside.

"I know this will be hard for you Herobrine," Notch stated, "but are you sure you want to do this?" Herobrines eyes snapped up to his brother and a bright glow started to emanate from within. But, notch interrupted him before he said anything. "What I mean is, right now we can still turn back. Your friend will keep living on in the flake. But, if we continue he may not survive."

The visible expression of Herobrines anger dissapeared after his brother spoke but he was still very enraged. "Of course we will continue! This man that is trapped in this snowflake," he held the small water Crystal close to Notchs face and shook it slightly. "He is in pain and wants to die." His voice and eyes then went back to their normal states. "I've done evil things for too long. It's time that I do something good."

"But are you sure that this will turn out good?" Notch countered, "This could end up destroying him."

Herobrine thought on that for a moment. "I'm sure of it." And he dropped the snowflake in the hole.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. The snow around the two men stopped falling. Even the slight breeze around them stopped. And this was very startling to the men on the mountain.

"Herobrine…" Notch asked as he felt a great energy gather around them.

"I feel it too Notch." Herobrine responded. "Brace!"

Herobrine was just in time with his warning and both were able to prepare for the blast that followed. The energy they felt gathering had blasted outwards from the body they had created moments before.

In its place there remained one thing. A living, breathing, man.


End file.
